jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Danilo Caymmi
Danilo Candido Tostes Caymmi (born March 7, 1948 in Rio de Janeiro) ia a Brazilian musician, singer, composer and arranger. Danilo is the youngest son of Dorival Caymmi and Stella Maris, and brother of Dori and Nana Caymmi. Brought up by two musical parents and older siblings, he showed an early interest in music and began playing the flute and the guitar as an adolescent. Danilo Caymmi is considered among the most notable Brazilian wind instrument musicians.The Brazilian sound: samba, bossa nova, and the popular music of Brazil, Chris McGowan, Ricardo Pessanha He abandoned his studies in architecture just before finishing to dedicate himself to his music. Danilo began his artistic career in 1963, working with Tom Jobim, both singing and playing the flute. This collaboration lasted until 1994.http://mitglied.multimania.de/condouant/inhalt/leow/leo6.html In 1964 he played the flute for the compilation Caymmi Visita Tom, 1964.All music guide: the definitive guide to popular music, Bogdanov, V, Woodstra, B, Thomas, S Erlewine As a composer, the first of his works to be recorded was the music for De Brincadeira, in collaboration with Edmundo Souto, in the voice of Mário Castro Neves in 1967. During this period, he accompanied many jazz musicians, such as Sarah Vaughan.Sarah Vaughan: a Discography, Denis Brown Danilo Caymmi also wrote soundtracks for several TV Globo series and soap operas such as Mulheres de Areia, Corpo e Alma, and Riacho Doce. Danilo Caymmi won third place in TV Globo's Festival Internacional da Canção (International Song Festival), third edition in 1968 with Andança (written with Edmundo Souto and Paulinho Tapajós). The song became a classic, launching the career of Beth Carvalho and since then recorded many times by different artists.Danilo Caymmi, Biography, Álvaro Neder Another of his biggest hits came a year later, "Casaco Marrom (Bye Bye, Ceci)," written with Guarabira and Renato Correia (the latter being one of the Golden Boys), with which he won the 1969 festival of Juiz de Fora, Minas Gerais and also had several re-recordings. As was the case with Andança, this song served to launch another new star, this time Jovem Guarda music style outfit Trio Esperança vocalist Evinha.http://loronix.blogspot.com/2006_09_03_archive.html In 1977 Caymmi went to Bahia, where he collaborated with Tom & Dito, this time playing brass instruments.http://www.millarch.org/artigo/cantorescompositores-ii A year later, Caymmi borrowed money to record and produce 10 thousand copies of his first independent work and most well known compilation Cheiro Verde.http://www.millarch.org/artigo/o-caymmi-independente As a solo artist, he has recorded seven albums, interpreting his compositions.class=artist|id=p63382/biography|pure_url=yes}} Danilo Caymmi, Biography, by Álvaro Neder In 1983, Danilo joined Jobim's musical group, Banda Nova, a family ensemble featuring Jobim's wife, Ana Lontra Jobim, and his son and daughter, Paulo and Elizabeth, as well as Jacques Morelembaum and his wife, Paula, and Danilo Caymmi and his wife, Simone.Billboard (magazine) of 27 January 1996, pg 35 In 1999, Caymmi recorded with American jazz musician David Liebman, working from a Jobim songbook. In this jazz and bossa nova collection, Caymmi sang in what is described as a "rich baritone".Global Rhythm, Volume 15, World Marketing Inc., 2006 The album, The Unknown Jobim had a limited release in Brazil as Tom Jobim Inédito (Tom Jobim Unpublished). To commemorate his father's 90th birthday, in 2004, Danilo and his brother Dori and sister Nana recorded a compact disc, titled Para Caymmi de Nana, Dori e Danilo (To Caymmi from Nana, Dori and Danilo), featuring Dorival Caymmi's greatest hits. References External links *Danilo Caymmi, Adalberto Carvalho Pinto *International Who's Who in Popular Music, Volume 4, 2002, pg 301 *Comprehensive list of Danilo Caymmi's works *Video clips of Danilo Caymmi on [[Last.fm]] *Danilo Caymmi's Top Albums Category:Flutists